Absolutely
by boombands
Summary: After sharing a laugh over House, Wilson starts to notice Cameron in a way he never had before.
1. Chapter 1

The door to Wilson's door opened suddenly without anyone knocking first

The door to Wilson's door opened suddenly without anyone knocking first. He looked up from the paper he'd been reading, a new experimental approach to late stage breast cancer.

"Cameron?" He asked noting the grin on her face.

"You have GOT to see this." She said clearly amused with herself, she motioned for him to follow her.

"Okay." Wilson said getting up, confused as he was he was intrigued. He followed her to House's office, without her saying a word. As they got closer she put her fingers to her lips signaling for him to be quiet.

"I hope he does it again." She whispers slowly opening the door and motioning for Wilson to come in. She quietly shut the door behind her and they stood in silence for a few moments, watching House sleep. Wilson raised his eyebrow at Cameron and she pointed at House, mouthing the words "Just wait."

After a few more moments, just when Wilson was about to give up and leave House turned over in his sleep. A smile on his lips as he moaned the words, "Cuddy."

Before he could stop himself Wilson laughed and House turned over again, clearly in the first stages of waking up.

"Shit." Cameron said as she and Wilson both took off running for his room, he slammed the door behind them when they got to the room both out of breath from running.

They stood for a while before Cameron turned and looked at Wilson. "Our secret." She said smiling.

"Absolutely." He said looking at her. The way the hair caught her hair it looked more red than brown. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, bathed in the sunlight panting but clearly proud of herself for finding House in such a precarious situation. It wasn't often he saw Cameron as anything less than professional.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked slowly regaining her composure.

"You. I would never have expected you to have been the one to show me that." Wilson said to her.

"Like I was going to pass up that opportunity." Cameron said. "But you look busy. I'll go." She turned leaving.

"Cameron." Wilson called to her as she started to step through the door.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"Nothing." Wilson said shaking his head. "Nevermind."

Cameron smiled before leaving.

Cameron was in the ER looking over a patient's folder before she went to the exam room when she felt someone nudge her. Looking over she smiled at Wilson.

Wilson nodded in the direction of House who was clearly having an argument with Cuddy. "Wonder what he's thinking about."

Cameron smiled. "Probably not the same thing Cuddy's thinking about."

Cuddy looked exasperated and House looked pleased with himself for making her that way. When she walked away House stopped for a moment checking out her ass before turning to catch Wilson's eye and giving him a thumbs up.

Wilson just shook his head.

"Well I have a rock to pull out a nose, so I better get to that." Cameron said walking away, she smiled at Wilson.

Wilson wondered why he'd never really noticed Cameron before. Of course he'd noticed she was pretty, anybody would but he'd never really seen her as anything more than another doctor. He paid her no more attention than he'd paid to Chase, but now for the first time he really was noticing her.

As Cameron walked away she resisted the urge to turn around, but as she shut the door of the exam room she couldn't help but notice that Wilson was still looking in her direction and it brought a smile to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson came into the lab startling Cameron who had been in silence for the past thirty minutes

A/N: I am not a doctor. I have zero medical knowledge, but since it's a medical drama I'm going to have to pretend I do. So the conditions and things I come up with probably won't make sense, sorry. I'll try to make it sound realistic though! And if you like this story please review. I thrive on reviews. Also I'm not beta'd so I'm sure there's mistakes. Sorry about them!

Wilson came into the lab startling Cameron who had been in silence for the past thirty minutes. As she jumped she knocked over a case of slides, breaking a couple.

"I got it." Wilson said reaching over.

"Don't worry about it." Cameron said. "It's my fault." As she went to push his hand away hers brushed a piece of glass cutting her finger. "Shit" She exclaimed sticking the finger into her mouth.

Wilson put down the file he had been carrying. "Here. Let me see." He took her hand gently turning it over slowly, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. He looked at it with all the care and precision he would use on one of his own cancer patients. "It's not too deep, and I don't think there's any glass in it." He told her, bringing her finger to his mouth and blowing on the cut. "I bet it stings though."

Cameron smiled at him, unconsciously leaning closer. "I've had worse." She told him, and without thinking brushed a piece of his hair back with her free hand.

Wilson leaned in closer, he had the urge to kiss her and his body told him not to fight it, but as she leaned in towards him the door opened.

"There you are…Why are you two holding hands?" House said, pushing the door shut behind him with his cane.

Wilson and Cameron had jumped apart at the sound of the door but her hand was still in his.

"She cut her finger." Wilson said letting go of her hand.

"Well then thank God she's in a hospital!" House said, throwing a file at Cameron. "Foreman and Chase are already in my office. Go look it over. I'll be there soon."

Cameron caught the file nodding, and quickly leaving. Her heart was racing and she was sure her face and turned red. What had just happened? She had almost kissed Wilson, that's what had happened. As she thought it a smile appeared on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Chase asked her as she opened the door.

"Nothing. Lets get to work boys." Cameron said putting on her glasses and sitting down.

"What's up House?" Wilson asked preparing a slide.

"Oh, nothing." House said leaning back in a chair and propping his feet up on the table.

"You came to the lab for nothing?" Wilson asked without looking at House. He knew House could read people and didn't want him to read on his face what had almost just happened between him and Cameron.

"I had to give Cameron the file and now I'm acting like I have something to do in here so they can start the work without me."

Wilson glanced at House, shaking his head.

"So Cameron?" House said, his voice changing to the one he used when he was excited about something. Wilson figured this time he was excited to be embarrassing him.

"Oh, yeah girl, about 5'3 skinny brown hair. You'd probably like her." Wilson told House ignoring what he knew he was asking.

"No Wilson I think you'd probably like her." House said.

"I have work to do." Wilson said, putting the slide under the microscope.

"You're not any fun anymore Wilson." House said standing up. "I'll just go bother Cameron about it."

"Alright so what's wrong with her?" House asked opening the door and throwing his cane onto the table as he made his way to the dry erase board that he loved so much.

"What about cancer?" Cameron asked. "It would explain the abdominal pains…"

"Yeah I'm sure you'd love for it to be cancer Cameron." House said, an evil grin on his face.

"What?" Chase asked looking up from the patients folder.

"House, it makes sense." Cameron insisted, trying not to show her embarrassment, because if she did she knew she'd have to explain. She knew if she blew him off then Chase and Foreman would simply blow off what House was saying as him just being House.

"Maybe it makes sense but I'm sure you'd also love to hang out around Oncology."

"That's what it is." Cameron said rolling her eyes. "I'd cut my finger, he was checking for glass, not everything is as juicy as you think it is House. She has all the symptoms of a fast growing stomach cancer."

"It could be a toxin too though." Chase said. "It would explain why it showed up so fast, if there was something new in her environment. Do we know if she's made any changes lately?"

"Well I certainly don't. That's your job." House said grabbing his cane and heading towards the door "Cameron, do some tests for cancer. Chase and Foreman you go check out her house. I'm going to go get a hoagie. Don't let me down team!" He said as he left.

"What was he talking about?" Chase asked grabbing his coat.

"Does it matter?" Foreman said.

"I'm just wondering what happened." Chase said.

"I just my finger, Wilson was looking at it, House walked in and now he thinks there's some torrid love affair happening. It's House." Cameron said checking the file again before heading towards the door.

"Interesting. Can we go?" Wilson said sarcastically holding the door open for Chase and Cameron.

Wilson caught Cameron as she was leaving the patients room. "Hey."

"Hey." Cameron said back, unsure of what to say.

"About earlier…" Wilson started, not sure where he was going but knowing that he needed to say something.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Cameron said.

"Okay then." Wilson said as they got close to his door. "I'll see you later then." He said going into his office.

Cameron started to walk away and made it about ten steps before she made up her mind. She turned around and opened the door to Wilson's office, shutting it quickly behind her. Wilson was at his bookshelf looking for a book, and at the sound of his door he turned. Cameron made it over to him quickly pushing him up against the bookshelf with a lot of force for such a tiny girl and kissing him deeply. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back taking him in. By the time Wilson had registered what was happening and moved his hands towards her face she was already pulling away, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"I've got work to do." She said, breathing hard she started to turn towards the door but Wilson grabbed her wrist.

"One more time. Just to make sure this is real." He told her pulling him towards her to kiss her again, this time running his hands through her hair and over her face. This was real. He was kissing Allison Cameron.

But this time instead of either of them pulling away Cameron's beeper went off.

"I've really got to go this time." She told him kissing him once more before she left.


End file.
